1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing video and audio data to a plurality of clients, and, more particularly, to a method for providing video and audio data using a real-time transport protocol that is transmitted via an internet protocol such as TCP-IP or UDP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video servers are used in remote monitoring systems, broadcasting systems and Internet education systems. Currently, to use a video server in a communication network, a streaming server for real-time transmission must be separately installed. For example, a common carrier or an Internet service provider (ISP) might separately install the streaming server.